


Yuri!!! On Ice Drabbles

by Lexebug



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Probably not going to finish whoops, Will add more characters as it goes on - Freeform, apologies in advance, gayyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexebug/pseuds/Lexebug
Summary: Tumblr has lots of OTP prompts okayOriginal aren't ihaJust read it





	1. Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> A storm hit Yuri and Otabek, and the power is completely gone across the city.  
> Turns out Yuri is completely terrified of the dark, and Otabek doesn't own a single fucking flashlight.  
> They make do  
> (POV switches a bit, hope it doesn't confuse anyone!)

Yuri and Otabek were sitting on Otabek's faded faux-leather couch, Yuri leaning his back against Otabek's side, staring at his phone with glazed eyes, Otabek staring at Yuri, when Yuri noticed the noise. A tiny pop, a jolt of static electricity, standing out from the rhythmic drum of rain on the windows of Otabek's apartment. In an instant, Yuri was up from his position in an instant, sitting ramrod-straight on the edge of the couch. "Otabek," he hissed through gritted teeth, "What in the hell was that?" Otabek looked up from the book he had been pretending to read, gazing calmly around his house.

"It was probably just a piece of hail or something. Come sit back down," he replied, tugging gently on Yuri's wrist. It was then that a cracking sound resonated through the house, and Yuri froze as the lights around them shut off. he sat on the couch, head in his hands. He could barely see Otabek's face, it was so dark; there wasn't any light coming from outside, either, and all Yuri could see was the dark gleam of Otabek's eyes. Mumbling curses, Yuri curled into a ball on the far end of the couch. Otabek scooted over, and Yuri flinched away when his hand reached out to gently rest on his shoulder. 

"What's wrong, Yura?" Otabek asked softly, watching Yuri's eyes sparkle in the dark when he looked at him from under one arm. They looked feral, terrified. "Are you scared?" He asked, and he suddenly noticed the sparkles in Yuri's eyes were tears. Otabek stared as Yuri turned away again, and soft, choked sounds came from underneath his arms. Yuri was crying. This was new. Otabek could handle snarky, sarcastic, and downright mean Yuri. Sad Yuri? Scared? This was unknown territory, and he was going in blind. Otabek leaned next to his boyfriend, pressing a kiss onto his blonde head. "I'm going to find some flashlights, okay?" Yuri nodded, barely visible in the darkness, and Otabek set off to where he normally kept the flashlights.

Five minutes later, Otabek was very confident that he had zero flashlights in his house. He had been rummaging with increasing anxiety through every drawer, cupboard, and closet in his house, and had finally come away with half a box of matches and some candle stubs. Praying they'd light, he balanced the weird assortment of candles in his arms as he went back to the living room. Yuri was in the same position, a box of tissues pulled a little closer to him. "Okay, so no flashlights, but I've got tea lights! And I think a Halloween candle." He paused to study the candles a bit more, then laid them out on the coffee table. Striking a match, he watched from the corner of his eye as Yuri poked his head up a bit. 

When the candles were all lit, Otabek went back to the couch, sitting down next to Yuri. Cautiously, he reached out a hand, and jumped a bit when Yuri grabbed it, lacing their fingers together.

"Thanks, Beka," he whispered, and Otabek, looking at Yuri's face bathed in candlelight, swore he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Pulling him towards him, he kissed the side of his head, and relaxed in the soft glow of the candlelight as Yuri snuggled against him. Leaning his head down to rest on top of Yuri's the two eventually dozed off.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the air conditioning breaks in the middle of the sweltering summer heat, Viktor decides he and Yuuri need to go swimming. But before that, he is going to find Yuuri the perfect swimsuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor likes shopping and messing with Yuuri in public places. Like Macy's.  
> Yuuri is less than amused.

Viktor was settled on the couch with Yuuri between his legs- no, not like that- on the floor, the back of his head facing Viktor's, and Viktor's fingers were busy braiding and unbraiding sections of Yuuri's black hair. He smiled softly as Yuuri relaxed back into his touch, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels. Viktor was about to suggest they move somewhere more private, or at least close the curtains, when the buzzing of the AC, so normal he'd tuned it out, whirred and stopped. "Viktor, what was that?" Yuuri mumbled. Viktor got up, looking back to see Yuuri lean against the couch, then went to investigate. He came back in a minute, scratching the back of his head. 

"So, bad news- the air conditioning's broken," he said. "Good news- this is the perfect opportunity to go swimming!" He brightened almost immediately, his features falling only slightly when Yuuri turned to look at him with a deadpan expression.

"Viktor, I think you're forgetting- neither of us own swimsuits. We're ice skaters, not swimmers. How about we go to the rink instead?" He suggested, but Viktor shook his head, striding over to grab Yuuri firmly by the wrist, hoisting him up.

"Katsuki Yuuri, the AC is out, and we need swimsuits. I declare, if it's the last thing I do, we are buying swimsuits and going swimming!" He pecked Yuuri on the cheek playfully, and his boyfriend grinned reluctantly, murmuring something about needing to change before heading to his room. In a few minutes, Yuuri and Viktor were in the car with some obnoxious pop music blasting on the radio, on their way to Macy's. Viktor pulled into the parking lot, grabbing Yuuri's hand and swinging it happily as soon as they were both out of the car.

Yuuri looked skeptically around the swimwear section. "Um, I'm not seeing any swim trunks here. Are you sure this is the right place to buy a swimsuit?" Viktor grabbed his hand, holding it lightly as he pressed a kiss onto his knuckles. Then he straightened and pointed to the other side of the area they were in.

"Look! Men's!" He exclaimed, striking off through the racks of bikinis. Yuuri sighed happily and went after him, finding Viktor staring skeptically at the pitiful selection of men's swimsuits.

"Wow. Considering all the flair on skating costumes, I assumed men's swimming stuff would be more... exciting. Maybe I want strappy lace, ever thought about that, Macy's?" he pouted, turning away. Yuuri rolled his eyes lovingly and grabbed a few pairs he thought might look good on Viktor. 

"Here, Viktor. Why don't you try these on? the whole point is to get stuff to swim, right? Does style really matter?" Viktor seemed affronted to even be asked, and he swept away to the dressing rooms. Yuuri grabbed a few pairs for himself and went after Viktor, but stopped short when he heard semi-devilish giggling that sounded suspiciously like his boyfriend.

"Viktor? What's going on?" Yuuri called anxiously. Viktor poked a hand over the top of the dressing room door, clearly beckoning for Yuuri to come forward. Yuuri obliged warily, and his caution was rewarded, as he was still a few steps out of range when Viktor flung the dressing room door open with much more force than necessary, and strutted out. Yuuri had jumped back against the opposite wall to avoid a door-shaped bruise on his face, but now stepped wonderingly forward.

Viktor was wearing a swimsuit clearly designed for someone of the opposite gender, but he strangely made it work. It had a white background, with mauve paisley designs scattered across it, and a frankly adorable swim skirt emblazoned with the same pattern, this time with small hearts around the edges. Yuuri gaped as Viktor struck a pose, running a hand through his already-tousled silver locks. "Well?" he purred, "What do you think?" 

"I-I think you're going to get us kicked out of the pool if you wear that?" Viktor laughed, and went back into the stall.

"Let me try something else then," he called through the door, and emerged rapidly, this time in even less clothing. He had on a yellow-and-white striped haltertop, a white lace heart just below his throat, and tiny bottoms in the same pattern that covered next to nothing. Yuuri gulped, and Viktor laughed. 

"How about this, then? More appropriate?" Yuuri looked away, his face most likely a blushing catastrophe. he responded by throwing one of the pairs of swim trunks at Viktor, averting his eyes.

"Put on something less revealing," he stammered, and Viktor laughed, running a thumb along Yuuri's cheek. 

"If you insist," he relented, coming out a minute later looking like any normal hot Russian boyfriend. Yuuri and Viktor ended up going to the pool and staying till closing, with Yuuri mildly regretting his decision to make Viktor change, and Viktor wondering whether Yuuri would be mad he bought the bikini and hid it under the bags. All in all, it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I was pretty bored, and again, prompts, so this happened.


	3. Coffee Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky is a junior in high school who needs caffeine after school to function. Otabek is a mysterious person in the corner of the Starbucks in Barnes and Noble, and Yuri wants to meet him. Badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and keep this to one POV this time. Going to do my best. 
> 
>  
> 
> No promises tho.

Yuri slammed a ten on the counter of Starbucks, sweeping his hair from his eyes before leaning forward and groaning, head in his arms. Mila giggled, less sympathetically than Yuri had hoped, and asked, "Tough day? Need a shot of vodka in your Frappucino today, Yuri?" He looked up eagerly.

"You'd do that?" he asked, and she shook her head pointedly, moving swiftly behind the counter and pulling some nozzles. Yuri watched, dispirited, as the very non-alcoholic coffee streamed into the cup. He groaned again, banging his head against the counter a few times for good measure. 

"No alcohol for 16 year olds; pretty sure that's illegal, and I kind of like this job, so- sucks for you, boo," she simpered, masterfully swirling the whipped cream on top of his drink and handing it to him, taking the ten from under his hand. Passing him his change, she turned to look at the corner where the same boy sat, every day, without fail. "Wonder what Otabek's thinking about," she mused, and Yuri turned to look at him. 

Every day, Otabek was there when Yuri arrived, and stayed until after he left. Always reading a book, often newly bought, and always drinking the same thing. A chai tea latte with extra steamed milk. Not that Yuri noticed or anything.

"Why should I care?" he snorted, looking at Mila skeptically. She had a dreamy look in her eye, was twirling one clump of red hair between two fingers, and- oh no. "Do you like him?" he hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at her. She laughed nervously, looking away. Oh, God.

"Why, Plisetsky? Are you jeaaaa-lous?" she drawled, drawing out the last word, leaning forward. Yuri glared at her with all his might, casting a glance to the side. had he heard? No, Otabek seemed to be still focused on his book. Thank God. 

"For your information, Babicheva, I am not jealous. You just always seem to ruin all your chances with a guy, and have messed up many of my drinks in the process. My caramel Frappucinos are precious, and I prefer them unsoiled with the wiles of love. Thank you, Mila," he said, gripping his cup, voice dripping with sarcasm. He stormed off to his normal seat, a comfortable booth, and pulled his homework from his backpack, practically throwing it onto the table. Papers scattered, nearly knocking over his drink. He cursed, trying to gather the work and steady his cup.

"You know, if you spill coffee everywhere, you're cleaning it up!" Mila yelled from the counter, and Yuri whipped his head around to glare at her.

"If I clean up coffee, you're getting a Frappucino-soaked paper towel to your face, Babicheva!" He snarled back, and heard a snorting laugh from the other side of the cafe. He turned to look, curious, and saw Otabek grinning slightly at him. He turned back to his book, and Yuri sank into his seat, Mila forgotten, homework forgotten, everything flushed from his head with the thought of Otabek's smile. He could feel his face burning, and did his best to bury it in his work, but he was still grinning like a lovesick idiot the whole time. He might have lied to Mila a little bit.

The next day, Yuri walked into Starbucks, resolutely shouldering his bag. Mila looked up when she heard him come in, and walked up to the counter, throwing a dish towel over her shoulder. "The usual?" she asked, already walking over to the machine. Yuri stopped her as he held up his hand, though, and she paused, looking confused.

"Um... Could I actually have, a-a chai tea latte? With extra steamed milk?" Mila stared at him; Yuri could feel it, even when his eyes were glued to the counter. She then consented, and started work on the drink, casting him skeptical looks the whole time.

As she brought the drink over, she stage-whispered, "I think somebody noticed what you ordered, lover boy." Yuri turned absolutely scarlet and saw Otabek gazing curiously in his direction. He hurried to his booth, sipping the scalding drink. It was actually pretty good. Only slightly ruined by the fact that he could feel Otabek's inquisitive eyes burning into his skull, and hear Mila giggling from behind the counter like a stupid schoolgirl. Yuri grabbed his drink and chugged half of it, and could have sworn he heard a quiet laugh behind him. Another victory today. He tried to ignore the burning in his face and his throat while he did his homework.

The next day, Yuri walked into Starbucks and confidently ordered the same thing as yesterday, ignoring Mila while she sashayed around the stations, making kissy faces and suggestive eyebrow motions in Otabek's direction. He also ignored Otabek's startled look when he plopped down at the table next to him. "Hey," he started, waiting to see if Otabek was listening. If listening meant he looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights, then he was hanging onto Yuri's every word. "The-the drink you get every day is good. Really good." He said this as fast as possible, standing up abruptly, not noticing the way the strap of his open backpack was caught on the chair. Instead of sauntering off like he had planned, he instead fell face-first onto the (frankly disgusting) Starbucks floor, taking the chair with him, and scattering his papers around him. As he sat up, he saw Otabek immediately get on the ground next to him, gathering the papers. He looked up, and Yuri blushed furiously again. This was absurd. "Thanks," he mumbled as Otabek helped him stuff papers into his bag. "I'm... I'm Yuri," he stated, sticking out his hand. Otabek smiled, and took it in his own.

"I'm Otabek. If you fall over a chair again, I'd be happy to help you then, too." Yuri felt his face heating up, but he smiled and nodded, then went to sit at his normal seat again. At least his drink had been safe.

Yuri and Otabek sat together the next day. And the next, for that matter. It was the best thing to come out of a bruised nose, in Yuri's experience. A new boyfriend, and free coffee because the barista is your best friend and happens to think you and your boyfriend are super cute together. A good ending in every respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didya like it? Also how do you do italics ahh


	4. An Impromptu Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is in love with music, and is currently obsessed with one song, some dopey love song that's infuriatingly catchy. Unfortunately, the version he'd love to do has two parts and harmony, as well as a guitar part. And Yuuri is only one person who's too awkward to ask anyone to sing it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be allowed on tumblr.

Yuuri sat as he always did, staring out the window discontentedly. His earbuds were jammed into his ears, the same song he'd been listening to playing for what felt like the five hundredth time. He just wanted to sing. He could, he knew this, but what was the point? Nobody to sing with or for, and no guitar strumming gently in the background. He'd been playing this song nearly non-stop for a few days now; a cover of Hey There, Delilah by Owl City, complete with two-part harmony. It had been thoroughly blasted throughout the neighborhood, through speakers and aux cords in his car, phones and Bluetooth, earbuds, everything. And he had sung it, alone, quietly. But the neighborhood seemed deserted now, and nobody was here to judge his singing except himself. Maybe if he took out one earbud and sang, it'd be more like having someone to harmonize with? He let the breeze from the open window dance across his face, then, pulling out on earbud, let one clear, high note ring through the air. And after that, there was nothing stopping him.

He was halfway through the second verse, belting it at the top if his lungs, when he registered another sound, coming from outside his window. It almost sounded like guitar strings being pulled. And there was another voice, high and sweet, layering on top of Yuuri's. He paused his music, frowning, and stuck his head out the window. 

There was a boy on Yuuri's lawn, just below his window, strumming and plucking at an acoustic guitar. His eyes were closed, fingers masterfully moving across the frets, pressing down on the different strings. His mouth was open, a heavenly sound filtering out of it. It was the harmony for the song; light and airy, rippling with the rich notes. The boy looked up, grinning and sweeping his silver fringe from his eyes. They glimmered like snlight on the ocean as he called up to Yuuri, one hand cupped around his mouth to magnify the sound, "Well? Keep singing; I've got you on instrumental backup!" He lifted the guitar by the neck, wiggling it and raising his eyebrows. Yuuri was sure his face was like a frightened animal's but he took a deep breath, feeling his stomach expand as he did so. He nodded, and the boy's face lit up. Yuuri shifted forward, resting his elbows on the white windowsill, his knees on the cushioned window seat. And he sang.

As soon as his voice started up again, the rich tones moving lazily through the air, the boy's eyes closed again. He looked peaceful, slim fingers plucking deftly at the guitar strings as his hands transitioned from chord to chord. Above it all, his voice floated on the breeze, melding with Yuuri's voice and the strumming guitar to create a breathtaking recreation of the song. As he hit the final note, the boy opened his eyes and laughed, his face glowing. "Care to come out?" he asked, rising from the grass and extending a hand, as if he could reach out and grab Yuuri to pull him down from the window. Yuuri quickly slammed the window closed, trampling his way downstairs and out the door, creaking open the rusty backyard gate and running out. Panting, he was ecstatic to see the boy still there, laying on his back on the grass, plucking lazily at the guitar strings. Yuuri went over and laid down next to him, arms cushioning the back of his head. 

"I'm Viktor," the boy said, rolling over so he was facing Yuuri, the guitar on his hip. Yuuri swallowed nervously, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yuuri," he replied, and Viktor smiled. "So, where did you learn to play like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably pretty bad, I wrote it during my free periods at school when i should be doing homework. Sorry it's so short!


	5. A Minor Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri can't miss this test. It's a midterm, for God's sake, and he's already failing science. Unfortunately, a hot stranger literally runs him over with a motorbike, so he has to make ends meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I read this prompt and fell in love with it!

"Shit, shit, SHIT," Yuri mumbled under his breath, braiding his hair as quickly as possible and tying it off with an actual rubber band because all of his hair ties had disappeared. Again. He risked a glance at the clock, seeing he was almost certainly going to be late, and his cursing increased in volume. "God dammit, c'mon- ah, shit, did I miss the bus?" He looked out the window to see the canary-yellow bus puffing away, and slammed a fist into the wall, cursing God, time, the bus, and the public school system for forcing him to take this idiotic test. He was failing science though, and he needed to pass this midterm. It was his won fault, really, that he was late' he'd pulled an all-nighter studying for the dumb thing, and he was now in danger of missing it entirely. How ironic. No matter, though; he'd catch the public bus and get off as near to the school as possible, then sprint. He grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder as he locked the door behind him. Then he bolted for the nearest bus stop, not paying attention to anything in his path. Unfortunately for him, the thing in his path was a black motorcycle, roaring at top speed, and he ran directly in front of it. 

All he registered was the cracking of something in his chest, and a dull, thudding pain against his sternum. He curled up on the asphalt, whimpering slightly. He reached a hand up, feeling his face, noticing how the pad of his index finger came away bloody. That couldn't be good. He heard an engine cut out, and panicked footsteps coming towards him. "Hey, stop! Stop! can you please call an ambulance?" A voice? An ambulance? He reached a hand up, and it was immediately enveloped by the hand of someone else. It was kind of nice; having a warm hand covering your own. But, alas, Yuri had to go.

"D-don't do that. No ambulance," he slurred, pushing himself up and wincing at the sharp stab of pain in his chest. "I have a midterm. Where's the bus stop?" His vision finally clearing, he saw the astonished, very attractive face of a stranger in a sleek black motorcycle helmet. Holding his hand. Oh, what a lucky day for him. 

"Are you kidding? Your face looks like you got in a catfight and lost. You're going to a hospital. Here, open your eyes."

Yuri did as he was told, and opened his eyes as wide as he could. He felt a hand grasp his chin firmly, tilting his head side to side and peering into his eyes. This guy had really pretty eyes, actually. What was he doing? "Okay, I don't think you have a concussion. Just, don't pass out or fall asleep or anything, okay? I think you broke a rib or two." Yuri shrugged.

"Great. Can someone just tell me where the bus stop is? I'm going to be late, and again, I have a final so I can't exactly afford to miss this class," he explained. Why didn't this guy get it? "Hey, wait, you could give me a ride! I mean, you did kind of run me over; it's the least you could do." Yuri shifted himself into a sitting position, and got a good look at the stranger's smile. Maybe getting hit by a motorbike wasn't such a bad thing.

The guy still shook his head. "Nope. I'm pretty confident you're in shock. And there's blood all over your face." Yuri didn't care. he needed to pass this test. But before he could pass it, he needed to get there to take it. He pushed himself up, bracing one arm against the black motorcycle. 

"You," he said, pointing a shaking hand at the stranger, "Are taking me to school. I'm not going anywhere except science until I've taken this test. Got it?" Wow, this guy was seriously cute. Especially when he looked terrified for Yuri's safety, for some reason. Yuri was fine; he didn't need to be scared. Taking initiative, Yuri swung a leg over the seat of the motorcycle, waiting expectantly for the other boy to get on. Instead, he came over and scooped Yuri into his arms the way a groom carries his bride; neck cradled in one arm, legs swung over the other. "Hey, what the hell? Put me down!" He kicked out furiously, but Otabek was stronger than he looked.

He eventually decided to rest and seethe in the stranger's arms while he carried him to the side of the road, and laid him down on the grass behind the curb. Fumbling hands pulled a first-aid kit out, and Yuri hissed as something stung the cuts on his face. The stranger dabbed a cotton ball soaked in something on the scrapes, delicately covering them with Band-Aids. "Don't worry, the ambulance will be here soon. And I'm sure your teacher will forgive you for missing a test because you were hit by a motorcycle." Yuri rolled his eyes, wincing as his cuts were dabbed with the cotton again.

"Yeah, I still haven't heard a apology for that, by the way," he snapped, pushing away the hands. The stranger laughed quietly, and just pushed Yuri's hands to his sides and continued cleaning the cuts. 

"I'm Otabek. And I sincerely apologize for running you over." Yuri was satisfied, and allowed Otabek to continue his ministrations. Once his face was fully bandaged, he found himself leaned against Otabek's shoulder while the boy bandaged his hands; they had been torn up by the road, and hurt like hell.

It was kind of comfortable, Yuri resting against Otabek, who was warm and smelled like motor grease and cinnamon (much nicer than you'd expect), and cradling Yuri's hand as he wrapped gauze around it. Yuri leane dhis head against Otabek's shoulder, half-closing his eyes, and saw Otabek smile in his peripheral vision.

"So you're trying to tell me the reason you missed the final was because you got attacked by a street gang?" Viktor's voice, tinny through the phone, was skeptical. 

"Haven't I sent you the pictures? I broke two ribs and nearly fractured my skull. And have you seen my face?" he sputtered, trying to defend himself. Being in a fight seemed cooler than basically jumping directly in front of a motorcycle. God, Yuri could almost hear Viktor's eyes rolling.

"You've just got that voice, where I just know you got something out of this whole thing." Yuri scoffed in accusation.

"What could I possibly get out of a scraped-up face and a hospital visit?" he asked, pulling the scrap of paper with Otabek's phone number on it out of his pocket. He smiled to himself as Viktor chuckled on the other end. Maybe he did get something out of this. And maybe Viktor didn't need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This was really fun to write actually :D.


	6. It's Been A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek haven't seen each other in forever, and Yuri is going nearly out of his mind with worry. After Otabek moved halfway across the world, they kept up a long-distance relationship, video chats and text messages and Snapchats. Yuri had double the amount of clocks and watches, so he could know what time it was in Canada, where Otabek was, and in Russia, where he was. But lately, the calls have been short. Beka's been distant. Yuri misses him more than life itself, and is the most miserable on his birthday that he's ever been. Until there's a knock on the door and a single text from Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a long summary. I don't know where that came from, actually. Enjoy the story!

Yuri sat and stared at his phone blankly, the cold March wind whistling just outside his window. He was curled up in a ball, wedged into the corner of the couch, as far from the chilly window as possible, phone clutched in white knuckles. It was his birthday, officially. 17 years come and gone. One year without seeing Otabek in person; countless more to go. Yuri curled in on himself as tightly as possible, as if he could somehow hide from the aching emptiness of his apartment. He considered making something; cake? Piroshki? Some birthday thing. Wasn't that what you did on birthdays? But with nobody to share it with, it seemed like a fruitless effort. Viktor and the Katsudon were off on some stupid spring vacation, Otabek was off in Quebec, and... yeah, that was all of Yuri's friends. God, he was pathetic. Wiping his eyes, he slowly pushed himself out of the couch, rummaging aimlessly around his cluttered house for his skates. At least he could go skate. The ice would always be there.

His head turned around faster than he'd ever thought when his phone dinged, signaling a new text. Yuri rushed to the couch where he'd unceremoniously dropped it, unlocking it and gazing uncomprehendingly at the screen. It was from Otabek. One text. All it said was, 'I'm here'. 

His skates forgotten, the fact he was in pajamas and hadn't showered in two days forgotten, everything except Otabek gone form his mind. He flung open the door, pounding down the three flights of stairs to the lobby. Finally he skidded into the main lobby, socked feet sliding on the polished tile floor. He choked back a sob as he saw the one person he wanted to see standing at the front desk, his dark chocolate hair dusted with snowflakes, and Yuri couldn't hold himself back any more. "Beka," he whispered, staring in awe. "Beka, I'm here! You're here!" Otabek turned around as Yuri plummeted headfirst into Otabek's arms, catching him in a vice-like grip. Otabek laughed, hugging him back. 

"I missed you too, Yura," he said quietly, so just Yuri could hear. Tears were pricking Yuri's eyes, but he didn't care anymore. He just held Otabek tighter as he whispered incoherent Russian words into his boyfriend's shoulder. Otabek pressed a kiss onto Yuri's head, and Yuri grabbed him by the hand. dragging him up to the apartment.

Otabek stayed for two weeks, and they were the best two weeks of Yuri's life. That night, they made a cake and piroshki, sharing it. They Skyped Viktor and Yuuri, who were off in Hatsetsu. Literally Skypeing from the hot springs. How arrogant. And that night, even though Yuri offered Otabek the spare room, he just shook his head, climbing in with Yuri. When Otabek's breathing had evened, Yuri turned over, nearly holding his breath, still not daring to believe this was real. Hesitantly, he reached his hand out, pausing just before Otabek's face. He inhaled deeply, and gently rested his hand on top of Otabek's hair, carding through it delicately. Suddenly, Otabek's eyes opened, a hint of a smile on his face. Reaching up, he plucked Yuri's hand away, kissing the back of it, then cuddling up closer to Yuri, their fingers interlocked. Yuri smiled, burying his face in the crook of Otabek's neck. This was possibly the best birthday Yuri had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! Just wanted to write something cute and fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it suck? if it did, I'm not surprised! if it didn't great!


End file.
